


My body’s made of crushed little stars

by Treesoup_124



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesoup_124/pseuds/Treesoup_124
Summary: This is based off my headcanons on my tiktok @madris_  go check it out!
Kudos: 3





	My body’s made of crushed little stars

Hey these are based off headcanons on tiktok (madris_) so please go check that out!:) here are some facts about me first tho

  * Im bisexual
  * Im bigender ( nonbinary and male) and my pronouns are he/they/it
  * I use making angst as a coping mechanism
  * daddy issues
  * My comfort streamer is tommy
  * and my favorite arc was either the exile arc or pogtopia



Just a heads up this fan fiction is based off the dadschlatt au

This fanfic also involves : emotional abuse drugs/alchohol neglect and growing up with financial issues|| so if that triggers you I heavily suggest you click off but thank you! Edit: its probably gonna take a while for me to update this so dont get your hopes up sorry


End file.
